


drag my teeth across your chest

by petrichor (thereisnoreality)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Choking, Dom/sub Undertones, Dress kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sir Kink, this fic is a MESS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 21:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19070698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereisnoreality/pseuds/petrichor
Summary: “What the fuck are you wearing?”Donghyuck turns and almost trips over his skirts in his haste. Renjun is standing at the entrance to their apartment, mouth slightly agape, his gaze travelling slowly up the length of Donghyuck’s body.“It’s a Shakespearean dress,” Donghyuck says, with as much dignity as he can.





	drag my teeth across your chest

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be 1k... sighs. 
> 
> heed the tags.  
> (DO NOT repost my work)

“What the fuck are you _wearing_?”

Donghyuck turns and almost trips over his skirts in his haste. Renjun is standing at the entrance to their apartment, mouth slightly agape, his gaze travelling slowly up the length of Donghyuck’s body.

“It’s a Shakespearean dress,” Donghyuck says, with as much dignity as he can while wearing a ruffled dress with more layers than those massive fried onion things Yukhei’s obsessed with but can never eat because of his continuous diets. “Well, as much as we can call repurposing the same dress for _all_ our period pieces ‘Shakespearean’.”

“And _why_ are you wearing-” Renjun seems to visibly choke, setting down his bag and staring at Donghyuck. “A _dress_?”

Donghyuck props his hands up on his hips, well aware what it makes him look like and not really caring. Thank goodness Renjun hadn’t been around when he’d tried on the accompanying bonnet. That had not done him any favours in the looks department. “We’re doing an experimental one-act,” he says. “In the way Shakespeare would have done - casting all the girl roles as boys.”

“That can’t have gone down well with the whole theatre department,” Renjung says, momentarily distracted from his daze. “Didn’t the girls protest at their roles being taken away?” Donghyuck takes a moment to appreciate how fucking _good_ his boyfriend is, before answering.

“We’re not excluding them,” He explains, an eyebrow crawling up his forehead as Renjun moves towards him, slowly and deliberately, eyes still fixed on Donghyuck’s waist where the swell of his dress is tightest. “They’re taking the boy’s roles. It’s just an experiment, to see if this is how Shakespeare truly meant his plays to be performed, or if he just had to work with the culture at that time. We’re only performing it at school, not any of the competitions.”

Renjun hums, clearly not having listened to a single word that had passed through Donghyuck’s lips in the last few moments, and reaches out a hand to tentatively touch Donghyuck’s dress. “It’s not going to bite you,” Donghyuck says, amused at Renjun’s face, which is withdrawn and dazed. “It’s just a dress.”

“Yeah,” Renjun mutters, still transfixed. “That’s kind of the problem.” He shifts, a little suspiciously, and really that’s kind of the key giveaway because most of the time it’s _Donghyuck_ who’s the insatiable one. He’s not going to devalue their relationship by saying Renjun’s not as into sex as Donghyuck is, but - it’s just _facts_. Donghyuck’s the one that likes to attack Renjun in public places, likes to trace his hand over the most sensitive parts of Renjun’s thigh while they’re eating with their friends, likes to drive Renjun up the wall during their study sessions, if only so Renjun will snap and haul him to the bathroom in the sixth floor of the library where no one ever goes and make him choke on his dick until they’re both coming, messy and far too loud for where they are.

Donghyuck peers over the substantial skirts and there it is -

“Are you hard?” He asks disbelievingly. “Renjun - what the fuck?”

“Shut up!” Renjun snaps, backing away, mortification clear on his pretty features.

“I look like a grandmother,” Donghyuck says, laughter bubbling up in him. He doesn’t look attractive in a dress at _all_ \- that honour goes to Jungwoo, who looked like a proper princess, at the delight of their costume designer, and the unfortunate confusion of all the boys. _Donghyuck_ looks more like the dumpy cousin from the country in the fairytales than the rich heiress. “How are you attracted to _this_?”

“I don’t know either,” Renjun says, a deep flush crawling over his face, as he keeps staring at the dress. “I’ve just - I don’t know, never seen you in anything like this.”

“I should hope not,” Donghyuck says indignantly. “Those are some very strange hallucinations you’d be having.”

“Can you take it off?” Renjun asks despairingly, looking away as the pink flush crawls higher up his cheeks and down his chest. Donghyuck really wants to rip that stupid dad cardigan and shirt off him and see how low he can make it go.

He chooses to grin instead. “Why?” He asks, leaning closer, and Renjun makes a noise, trying to back away further, but there’s nowhere else to go as the backs of his knees hit their couch. Donghyuck’s smile widens. “Is it because you want to take me behind the stables, bend me over a bale of hay, and show me how a real girl-”

“Stop it, stop talking,” Renjun hisses, slapping his hand over Donghyuck’s mouth. Donghyuck unrepentantly licks at his palm, laughing when Renjun yelps and draws away with a look of disgust. Honestly, they’ve done far dirtier things in the bedroom - on this couch, even - but Renjun still acts like Donghyuck’s saliva is the grossest thing he can experience.

Donghyuck widens his eyes, trying to look as seductive as he can wearing a dress his late great grandmother wouldn’t have been caught dead in. “Am I not pleasing enough for you, si-”

“We’re not doing this,” Renjun yells, blush darkening, and Donghyuck can’t hold it anymore, pulls away to burst out laughing. The dreaded corset Yeri and Chaeyoung had practically sewn him into digs into his ribs and he winces, trying to stop himself from laughing harder.

“You’re such a weirdo, Junnie,” Donghyuck says finally, when his giggles subside and the torture instrument around his waist stops trying to puncture his lungs.

“You can’t kinkshame me,” Renjun mutters, collapsing on the couch. “That’s in the boyfriend contract.”

“Is this a kink?” Donghyuck wonders, reaching behind him to unlace the outer dress. There’s an inch of relief on his lungs and he takes a giant, grateful breath, as the dress pools around his ankles and he steps out of it. “Or is it just a _you_ thing?”

Renjun’s eyes widen when he sees the fabric and he stares at Donghyuck in disbelief. “What are you doing?”

“Relax, there’s about a million more layers to go,” Donghyuck says, amused. “Besides, I’m wearing shorts under this, you won’t be able to see my _thighs_.” He says the last word in a scandalised whisper and judging by the look Renjun shoots him, he’s not amused by Donghyuck’s impeccable wit. Donghyuck grins. “Help me? Please? I kind of can’t breathe.”

Renjun scrunches his nose but willingly gets up to unlace Donghyuck out of all of his clothes until there’s a massive pile of white and red dresses and petticoats lying on the floor. Donghyuck heaves a giant breath, wincing when his ribs protest slightly at the movement. “Are you okay?” Renjun asks, catching the look and his hand flutters gently over Donghyuck’s sides, causing goosebumps to break out all over his skin, his heart trembling at the intense look in Renjun’s eyes.

Donghyuck nods, turning to look at him. “I’m fine.” He eyes Renjun, knowingly, trying to stop the smirk from tugging over his mouth. He fails. “So, are we going to talk about this?”

Instantly the worry vanishes from Renjun’s eyes and he straightens, blush coming back in full force. “There’s nothing to talk about,” he snaps, twisting out of Donghyuck’s hold and heading straight for their bedroom, slamming the door behind them. Donghyuck makes to follow, but he remembers to take his time carefully folding the dress and placing it on their couch. Yeri would absolutely kill him if he damaged the dress.

Renjun’s lying facedown on their bed when Donghyuck slips into the room. “Go away,” he warns, prickly. “I’m not having this discussion with you.”

Donghyuck laughs, gently tugging at Renjun’s shoulder until he turns around, a glare already leveled in Donghyuck’s direction. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have made fun of you,” Donghyuck says, twining their hands together and sliding down to meet Renjun’s eye level.

Renjun purses his lips, glare vanishing. “It’s- there’s _nothing_ to make fun of,” he protests and Donghyuck nods, giving in.

“Fine, nothing to discuss,” he says, conciliatory. “I’m sorry, Jun-ah.”

Renjun rolls his eyes. “It’s fine, stop apologising. I just - it was a fluke, _okay_?”

Donghyuck grins. “Okay, but just one thing?” He lowers his mouth to Renjun’s ear at Renjun’s questioning noise, voice full of intent when he asks his next question. “I just wanna make sure calling you ‘sir’ is still on the table.”

Renjun’s hand tightens around Donghyuck’s and then he’s flat on his back with Renjun hovering over him. “That’s never off the fucking table,” Renjun promises, deadly intent in his eyes and Donghyuck’s laugh gets swallowed up by Renjun’s mouth slamming against his own.

 

If only it had ended there.

If only.

The problem with Donghyuck is, he likes to push. It’s one of the reasons he and Renjun work so well together. The constant push and pull between them is _exciting_ , it makes their relationship _fun_. Jaemin often wonders how he and Renjun haven’t driven each other mad yet with their constant bickering, but what Jaemin doesn’t know - and would probably never want to know - is that for every petty argument they have, there’s an interesting discussion on issues they don’t necessarily agree with each other on. For every annoying pull Renjun does - making Donghyuck sign up for one of his boring art history classes so they could share _one_ class together - there’s the upside, which is Donghyuck getting to employ the ‘flashcard and kiss method’ on Renjun, which is _always_ a win. For every push Donghyuck does to Renjun, driving him up the wall with his poking and prodding, they both know there’s a solidly _good_ fuck at the end of it, and that makes it worth it every single time.

The point is, Donghyuck pushes. It’s his thing. He’s known for it, often feared for it, and Renjun, being his boyfriend of three years, long-suffering friend for almost half a decade longer than that, knows that better than anyone.

**sun: (7:21 pm)**

junnie~~ where are you?

**my darling baby jun-ah: (7:21 pm)**

omw to eat

...why

**sun: (7:22 pm)**

always so suspicious of me junnie :(

**my darling baby jun-ah: (7:23 pm)**

we didnt have plans to meet today

i dont trust u

**sun: (7:23 pm)**

too bad u dont have a choice

get home

ive got a surprise for u

**my darling baby jun-ah: (7:25 pm)**

lee donghyuck

wtf r u up to

**sun: (7:26 pm)**

hurry jun-ah~

im getting needy ;)

 

“I’m going to fucking kill you,” Renjun says, and Donghyuck twists around in bed, the sheets curling around his waist as he does, to find Renjun staring at him, jaw clenched and his nails digging into his palms.

Donghyuck grins, drawing his knees up so his feet lay flat against the bed and letting his skirt fall down his thighs, running a hand over himself, smirking when he sees Renjun’s jaw clench. “Pity,” he sighs. “And I did all this work, too.”

Renjun’s hands clench and his eyes darken when Donghyuck tugs the sheets deliberately off of himself. It’s nothing drastic, just a lacy pink skirt he’d found on the internet for hideously cheap and an old shirt of Renjun’s. Donghyuck doesn’t even think he looks that good, but Renjun clearly seems to disagree.

“Are you going to do something, or am I going to have to take care of myself?” Donghyuck asks, and Renjun blinks, clearly startling out of his stupor. He looks sinfully good today, charcoal pants doing nothing to hide his clear interest and that dastardly white shirt he’d stolen from Jaemin a week ago for a party and had yet to return. Donghyuck wants to bite down on his exposed collarbones, wants to lick and leave his mark all over Renjun’s neck until it’s more bruises than it is unmarked skin.

“I told you I didn’t like-” Renjun says, walking towards him

“And I didn’t believe you,” Donghyuck interrupts, waiting until Renjun has crawled over him, knees resting on either side of Donghyuck’s thighs, to say the next word, moaned and pleading. He juts out his bottom lip, letting the amusement in his eyes show when Renjun visibly responds to it. “ _Sir_.”

“Shut up,” Renjun groans, and fists a hand in Donghyuck’s hair to kiss him. Donghyuck lets him take control, arching his head back to kiss Renjun deeper. God, he loves kissing Renjun. It always feels like they’re fighting, but in the best way. But this time, Donghyuck forces it to a slow roll, his hands travelling down the expanse of Renjun’s back to divest him of his shirt. “Are you wearing _makeup_?”

“Had to commit to the role,” Donghyuck pants, nails scraping down Renjun’s back mercilessly. He knows how much Renjun likes it. “Aren’t you proud of me?’

“I want to kill you,” Renjun promises, mouth dragging down the expanse of his neck.

Donghyuck lets out a breathless laugh, tipping his head back to let Renjun go lower. “You like this,” He says triumphantly when his hand sneaks around to the front to palm at the front of Renjun’s pants. Renjun bites down on his jaw - a punishment more than anything else and Donghyuck revels in it, in the promise it carries.

“You already knew that,” Renjun snaps, but the effect is lost in the next second as his hips buck into Donghyuck’s touch. “Stop being so- so _smug_.”

“But it’s fun,” Donghyuck says sweetly, turning his head to kiss him again. “Jun-ah.” He pulls back.

“What?” Renjun says, staring down at him. “What do you want?”

Donghyuck tilts his chin up. “I want you to use me,” he breathes, satisfaction curling through him when Renjun’s eyes widen. “Really. I want you to bend me over, and fucking _destroy_ me, I wanna feel it for the next week.” He curls his hand around the back of Renjun’s neck and yanks him closer. “Treat me like you want to, like you’ve _wanted_ to, Jun-ah. I want it.”

There’s a beat of silence and Donghyuck lets it linger. Renjun’s thinking, his eyes darting all over Donghyuck’s face, trying to find any evidence of a lie and Donghyuck allows him to. He’s asking a lot, he knows. It’s nothing they haven’t done, but this time- this time it’s different. This time, somehow, Donghyuck’s the one in charge, despite also being the one relinquishing all control.

“Are you sure?” Renjun whispers and his hand comes up to cup Donghyuck’s cheek, a moment of tenderness before the storm. “You’ve already done enough.”

“Like you fucking me is such a hardship.” Donghyuck rolls his eyes. “Don’t make me ask again.”

There’s another beat and then Renjun shifts. It’s almost unnoticeable, nothing that would have been picked out by any one of their closest friends, but Donghyuck notices because it’s Renjun, and there’s no one in the world he knows better. Renjun’s eyes darken and a smirk tips across his lips and he tips his head sideways, his hand leaving Donghyuck’s cheek and travelling down to his neck. His thumb taps against Donghyuck’s windpipe and Donghyuck’s breath cuts out despite no actual pressure having been placed. “What if I want you to?” He asks in a deadly quiet tone. “What if I want you to beg?”

Donghyuck swallows. Fuck, he loves this Renjun. This one, this slightly dark, a tiny bit sadistic Renjun that takes and takes from Donghyuck until he has nothing left and when he’s finally spread out panting and crying and completely overwhelmed, demands more from him. “Please,” Donghyuck whispers around a suddenly dry mouth. It’s nearly soundless and they both know it isn’t enough to please Renjun. Renjun’s thumb tightens, just a fraction around Donghyuck’s windpipe, but it’s serves enough as a warning. “Please,” Donghyuck blurts out louder, hips kicking up when Renjun settles down against him. The sudden flush of pleasure from the friction is dizzying and he forgets himself. “Sir, _please_.”

“Please, what?”

Donghyuck blinks. Renjun’s watching him, his hair falling in his eyes a little, watching and waiting. “Use me,” he whispers. “Please.”

Then Renjun’s hand is tightening around his neck without a warning and Donghyuck gasps but there’s no air, and his hands fly up to stop him before remembering - no - that’s not what he’s here for. He forces his hands back down to his sides, and Renjun hums, pleased. His grip loosens and Donghyuck sucks in a desperate breath, staring up at him. “So needy,” Renjun observes. “You’re always so desperate, Donghyuck.” He pulls away to slowly unbutton his shirt and really - Donghyuck’s a _fool_. He should have waited until Renjun was well and truly marked up before he’d asked. Now there’s no way Renjun will allow Donghyuck to touch him. “Why are you like this, hmm?” Renjun asks, tossing his shirt onto the bed, and moving back up to meet Donghyuck’s eyes.

“You make me like this,” Donghyuck shoots back and it’s supposed to come out challenging, sarcastic, anything like his usual voice when he talks to Renjun, but it doesn’t because this isn’t a normal occurrence, this isn’t Renjun and Donghyuck on equal playing fields. This is Donghyuck giving up all his control, showing all his cards and letting Renjun do with them as he sees fit. It’s a fucking headying feeling and it shows in his voice.

A bare smile twitches across Renjun’s face. “Good answer,” he says, and he draws back to settle on Donghyuck’s thighs. His hands slowly travel up Donghyuck’s legs, fingers rubbing and stroking, until Donghyuck’s skirt is pushed up to his ribcage, the fabric flipped backwards, exposing him completely. “I was planning on hurting you a little tonight - I know how much you like that,” Renjun says neutrally, before looking Donghyuck in the eyes and ripping the skirt off him. The tearing sound is loud and sudden and Donghyuck flinches, not expecting it. It really had been a cheap piece of fabric, but it’s maddeningly arousing how easily Renjun had torn it apart. Renjun flings the scrap off the bed and pulls Donghyuck’s shirt off him in the next moment. “But you’re being so good for me tonight.”

“I am,” Donghyuck agrees, coyly looking up at Renjun over the hammering of his heart. “Are you gonna do what I want then?”

Renjun hums, leaning up to kiss him. Donghyuck sighs into it, wrapping his legs around Renjun’s waist. “I’m gonna take you apart, baby,” Renjun mutters and Donghyuck shivers under the weight of promise in his voice.

“Good,” Donghyuck breathes, tightening his arms around Renjun’s shoulders.

It’s only when Donghyuck’s flipped around to his front, Renjun’s face buried in between his thighs that he knows Renjun is going to make good on his promise. Donghyuck squirms against the sheets, desperate to come. Renjun’s tongue is maddening against his hole and his hands are just as teasing, fingers digging into the muscle of Donghyuck’s thighs, enough to bruise him for a week.

“Junnie,” Donghyuck gasps, when Renjun forces his hips further upwards and makes a noise that’s so filthy Donghyuck doesn’t dare turn around to see, doesn’t want to imprint the sight of Renjun eating him out in his brain forever - he’ll never get anything done for the rest of his life if he does so. “I’m gonna _come_.”

There’s a pause and then Renjun is dragging his face away to bite in the swell of Donghyuck’s ass and Donghyuck cries out, not from the pain but from surprise. “No,” Renjun says simply before returning to eating him out.

Donghyuck’s stomach clenches when Renjun’s fingers join his tongue, tugging and opening Donghyuck further up. “What do you mean ‘no’?” Donghyuck gasps out, desperation curling through him. “I’m-”

Renjun relinquishes his grip on Donghyuck’s thighs and his hips fall forward into the sheets, and in the next second Renjun’s atop him, his hand curled around Donghyuck’s throat. “No means no,” he says quietly in Donghyuck’s ear. Donghyuck can’t help the full body shudder that ripples through him, goosebumps breaking out across his skin. Without Renjun’s restraining hold, his hips drag across the sheets, gaining more friction and Donghyuck lets out a moan. Renjun’s fingers tighten. “You’re not coming until I say so.”

“You’re - mean,” Donghyuck pants out, cheeky till the end and Renjun makes a noise, flips him over so he can look into his eyes.

“You asked for it,” he reminds him, as calm as ever, and Donghyuck laughs as best he can with Renjun’s fingers slowly tightening, slowly cutting off his air supply, bit by bit. He lets Donghyuck suffer for a second, his whole vision narrowing down to that pinpoint and just when Donghyuck’s starting to ache, Renjun lets him breathe. Donghyuck heaves desperate gulps of air and Renjun observes him, his thumb drawing slow circles on Donghyuck’s neck, his eyes dark and patient.

“You’re not impressing me much,” Donghyuck gasps out when he can finally find the air to, because this isn’t what he wants, he doesn’t want this tender darkness. He wants to be _used_ , he wants to see Renjun lose control, wants to get fucked so hard he feels it in his bones for the next _month_.

Renjun smiles. “Nice try,” he says, knowingly. “You gave me control, baby and I’m going to play with you how I want.”

Donghyuck whines. “ _Renjun_ -”

“If you don’t stop being a brat, I’m not going to fuck you,” Renjun warns and Donghyuck falls silent, glaring up at him. Renjun pats his cheek. “Good boy.”

Donghyuck keeps to his principles refusing to let out another noise until Renjun does exactly what he wanted. He manages to keep it up, pouting up at Renjun until he finally, _finally_ , slides into him, one hand gripping Donghyuck’s thigh, pushing it high up on the bed, and other by Donghyuck’s head, a few fingers gripping his hair, just pulling it taut enough that it served as a reminder.

Donghyuck lets out an embarrassing whimper, and the fact that his face is pressed into the pillow does nothing to muffle the sound.

“You’re so annoying,” Renjun breathes, drawing back slowly, torturously, far enough that it seems he’s about to pull out entirely, leaving Donghyuck to his fate, before slamming back in, so hard that Donghyuck feels it in his teeth. “I can’t believe I put up with you.”

“You’re not that great yourself,” Donghyuck snaps back but the end of his sentence gets swallowed up by a cry when Renjun slams into him again, grazing that spot and sparking all his nerve endings alight.

“Honestly,” Renjun continues as if Donghyuck hadn’t even spoken. He hardly sounds out of breath - the bastard - as he fucks Donghyuck slow and hard, taking his time pulling back and then ramming into Donghyuck with all the force of a wrecking ball. “You’re so desperate for my attention, and then you go and do things like _this_ -” another thrust, and Donghyuck bites down on the pillow, his fingers clenching in the sheets to stop himself from crying out. “Dressing yourself up just for me to wreck you. Just a little slut.” His hand wrenches in Donghyuck’s hair, tight and hard, yanking his head backwards. “Aren’t you, Hyuckie? Answer me.”

Donghyuck tries to balance himself on his hands but Renjun makes a noise of warning and forces his hands to the small of his back so he’s relying only on Renjun’s hand to keep his head up. It hurts but the pain just makes Donghyuck needier. “You better answer,” Renjun says lightly, his finger tightening. “Or I’ll tie you up and leave you like this for the rest of the night.” He’s done it before and the memory of Donghyuck begging for what felt like hours before Renjun finally untied him and let him come is the only reason Donghyuck breaks.

“Yes,” He gasps, a broken cry shattering out of his mouth when Renjun slams into him again.

“Yes?” Renjun asks, amusement clear in his tone. “Are you that desperate to get fucked Hyuckie?”

Donghyuck whimpers, tears forming when all Renjun’s words do is make him harder. He’s teetering on the edge of coming, has been for so long, but he can’t because Renjun hasn’t let him yet. “ _Please_ ,” he whispers, voice breaking. “Please - _Junnie_.”

“There we go,” Renjun says, voice dripping candy sweet, and _oh_ , Donghyuck hates the self satisfaction in his voice, hates that he’s not as destroyed as Donghyuck is right now. Renjun lets his hair go and Donghyuck whimpers when he feels Renjun’s hand tightening around his own hands, still held to the small of his back.

“Such a good boy for me, Hyuckie.” Renjun murmurs, before fucking him into again. The pressure builds in Donghyuck and his mouth falls open, whimpering with abandon, as the fire grows in him, sparking his nerves alight and rendering him incapable of thinking.

“Jun- Junnie,” Donghyuck gasps, squirming when he gets too close, cock rubbing against the sheets. His gut tightens and he’s about to- he’s going to-

Renjun pulls out and Donghyuck will hate himself later for the desperate cry that tumbles out of his mouth but now all he can think about is how close he was and Renjun took it away from him _again_. Renjun flips him over, and Donghyuck finally gets a look at him, pleased when he sees that Renjun doesn’t look as put together as he’d sounded. Sweat clings to his hair, darkening the blonde and his eyes are full of delicious intent, and Donghyuck squirms, toes curling under his gaze. “I want to see you,” Renjun says lowly, leaning down to kiss him. “I want to see you fall apart for me.”

Donghyuck’s hands are still trapped under his back, so he can’t do anything but let him, arching his head up to try and get Renjun to kiss him deeper. “Please,” Donghyuck gasps, when Renjun pulls away, almost on this side of begging. “I wanna _come_.”

Renjun hums, gently pressing back into him. Donghyuck legs wrap around his waist, screaming with relief at the stretch and he whines, trying to pull his hands out. Without missing a beat, Renjun’s hand finds its way back around Donghyuck’s throat and Donghyuck freezes, staring up at him. “Stay still,” Renjun says, _orders_ , before fucking into him again, slowly starting off before drilling into Donghyuck at a punishing pace, hips slapping so hard against Donghyuck’s, there’s going to be bruises for weeks to come. Every slam of his dick rams into Donghyuck’s prostate and Donghyuck’s cock twitches with it. He digs his nails into the skin of his back trying to stop himself from coming, but it’s so close.

“Jun-” Donghyuck gasps, thighs trembling. “Gonna - come, _please_.”

“Yeah, baby,” Renjun says, his voice finally showing signs of effort. He tightens his hand around Donghyuck’s throat. “You can come for me - been such a good boy, so fucking good-”

The rest of his sentence cuts out as the world whites out with the force of Donghyuck’s orgasm. He clenches around Renjun, back arching off the bed and thighs shaking with the effort, and it feels like he’s entered a different dimension for a second.

When he comes to, gasping for breath, Renjun is slamming into him, hand braced on his hip, chasing his own orgasm, ruthlessly. Donghyuck summons the last of his strength, fighting off the oversensitivity threatening to overwhelm him as Renjun relentlessly abuses his prostate, and yanks Renjun into a messy kiss, drooling all over himself when Renjun snarls into his mouth and comes, his thumb pressing so hard against Donghyuck’s throat, Donghyuck impossibly, unbelievably, comes again.

It hurts, this time around, and he comes almost dry, only a few spurts of come dotting his stomach and clenching so hard around Renjun, he groans in pain. Donghyuck collapses back on the bed, gasping for air, as Renjun pulls out, wincing.

“How are you feeling?” Renjun asks, voice hoarse, fingers fluttering around Donghyuck’s throat. “Is your throat okay?”

Donghyuck nods, tugging Renjun into his side. “Fine,” he whispers, worn to the bone. “God - you,” he trails off, too tired to finish the rest of his sentence. Every inch of him aches and he welcomes it, sinking into the bed, weighed down by the delicious exhaustion.

“Me,” Renjun agrees laughing, and his hand gently strokes through Donghyuck’s hair. “I’m going to clean us up, are you sure you’re okay?”

“Mhmm,” Donghyuck sighs, eyes fluttering shut when Renjun kisses him on the cheek before moving off the bed. A thought occurs to him and he frowns. “You tore my skirt.”

Renjun’s laugh comes faintly from the direction of the bathroom. “I’ll buy you a new one.”

“God, I don’t think either of us would be able to handle that,” Donghyuck groans, flexing his hands. “You’re a fucking monster.”

“And you’re a menace,” Renjun shoots back, coming back to gently clean both of them. “I can’t believe you ambushed me like that.”

Donghyuck opens his eyes, gratefully taking the clean shorts Renjun hands him. “If I had left it up to you, we would have been dancing around this subject for weeks and weeks until you’d finally bring it up when you were drunk out of your mind and I had to deal with it anyway. I just sped up the process.”

“Always a smart mouth,” Renjun hums, cupping Donghyuck’s chin to twist him sideways and kiss him. “You’re right though, neither of us would survive something like this every day.”

Donghyuck curls into him, pressing a messy kiss to the underside of his jaw. “You’re rubbing lotion on me tomorrow when I start bruising.”

“Of course, Hyuckie,” Renjun says indulgently, wrapping his arms around Donghyuck. “Who else?”

Donghyuck giggles as another thought comes to mind. “God, I can’t wait to see your face when you’re sitting front and center at my play.”

Renjun huffs. “I’m not coming.”

“That’s okay, baby,” Donghyuck coos. “You know I’m going to bring the dress home, anyway. But only after we can train you into not ripping clothes off me.”

Renjun hums, kissing him. “Can’t wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> ...yeah 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/_donghyuck_)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/hyxcheis)  
> [if you like my work and would like to support me!](https://ko-fi.com/hyxcheis)


End file.
